¡Feliz Cumpleaños!
by Lithium Drop
Summary: Regalo para una hermanita lejana que cumple dieciocho años hoy. No leas a menos que seas ella, o que quieras morirte del aburrimiento por no entender nada. Te quiero.


Holis, jeje. Supongo que esto es algo así como tu "regalo oficial". Es más o menos lo que me gustaría que pasara hoy :( pero como no se puede, lo escribí para que veas lo que quiero ^^

Eh, nunca he escrito algo, yo solo suelo leer :D así que como podrás darte cuenta, esto es mas o menos un desastresito de palabras :P pero no importa, tu lee y acepta lo que escribí. Y no me odies mucho jeje.

Feliz cumpleaños, de nuevo. Te quiero muchísimo.

.

.

.

**Un cumpleaños es un día mágico**.

_"Los días son para vivir; las noches, para soñar. Por eso tu cumpleaños comienza a medianoche, en medio de todos nuestros preciados sueños". ~LD_

La expectación y emoción crecían a medida que nos acercábamos a las doce, al día 29 de diciembre. Acostada en mi cama y con el celular en mano, yo te escribía dulces palabras con el fin de felicitarte por tus dieciocho años. Era todo lo que podía hacer desde donde me encontraba, tan lejos.

Presioné "enviar" cuando el reloj macó la hora.

Que vacío fue. No por falta de emoción, sino porque no se sentía como una verdadera celebración. Pasábamos un momento feliz pero la impotencia me llenaba. Quería darte un abrazo, quería festejar contigo, quería regalarte el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

-Hoy es importante… Debería estar con ella… Por favor… - no me importó el haber sonado tan desesperada, necesitaba sacármelo de adentro.

Repentinamente, comenzó el calor. _Mi único deseo es verla._ La temperatura aumentaba. _Si tan solo pudiera esta con… Gabs._ Mi entorno ardió en mi cabeza y me sofoqué. Y entonces, desaparecí.

Temblaba mientras abría los ojos con lentitud. Inspeccioné con la mirada cuanto había a mi alrededor. A pesar de que el lugar no me era familiar, creía haberlo visto antes.

El calor regresó y mi cuerpo se desvaneció otra vez para reaparecer en la cocina. ¿Qué diablos pas…?_ Calor_. Caí sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo, no entendía. _Calor_. Contemplé mi reflejo en el espejo del baño. Por un instante, advertí unas chispitas azules antes del calor y mi próxima desaparición. _Orbita._

Porque sí, si esto era lo que parecía podríamos decir que yo orbitaba. Y que orbité hasta tu casa, además. Un propósito se escondía tras este hecho y lo supe cuando me presenté en el siguiente lugar al que mi orbita me llevo: tu cuarto. Yo estaba buscándote.

Yacías dormida en tu cama. Casi te despierto con mis chillidos eufóricos, pero cubrí mi boca con ambas manos mientras una idea traviesa cruzaba mi mente. Decidí sorprenderte.

Recordé que llevaba ya varias horas sin comer y me concentré en el hambre. Comida, comida, comida. Mis párpados se cerraron y orbité. Tendría que practicar pero sabía que acabaría por agarrarle el truco.

Las luces del supermercado estaban apagadas, por supuesto. Serían ya las tantas de la madrugada. Avancé unos pasos y el pensamiento de tener cámaras de seguridad grabando revoloteó en mi cabeza. Lo ignoré, pues no me importaba. Valía la pena la razón por la que me hallaba entre esos pasillos. Me enfoqué en mi misión y corrí buscando harina, leche, huevos, azúcar…

Anhelaba ver la expresión de tu rostro cuando despertaras entre mi pequeña sorpresita.

.

Al amanecer ya lo tenía todo preparado. Tú dormías en el centro de tu cama, rodeada de numerosos y diversos tipos de pasteles de cumpleaños. No estaba segura de cuál sería tu preferido para hoy, así que horneé uno por cada receta que conseguí en internet.

Te removiste entre las sábanas e hiciste una mueca muy graciosa. Cuidando que ninguna de mis creaciones hubiera caído, me eché un poco hacia atrás y comencé a reír. No pude resistir la tentación de ir a por la cámara y sacarte fotos, al menos hasta el momento en que despertaste.

Apenas salías de ese mundo de lindos sueños, me lancé encima de ti a abrazarte y darte un beso en la frente. Llevaba bastante tiempo conteniéndolo. Sobresaltada y desorientada, me miraste.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – lo dije con toda la alegría y entusiasmo que me provocaba el estar junto a ti. Y te abracé de nuevo.

- ¿Quién…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué haces aq…? – tal vez te sorprendí demasiado, habría que tomárnoslo con calma a partir de allí.

- Soy yo. Orbité hasta tu casa durante la noche y ahora decidí pasar tu cumpleaños aquí. No es una broma – para ser sinceros, yo tampoco me lo creía. No entendía cómo era posible. Pero tendríamos que creer en lo imposible. Por lo menos, durante este día.

Te abracé de nuevo, muy fuerte. "Quiero estar siempre contigo". "Espero que te la pases muy bien". "Haré que te diviertas mucho". "Te quiero". "Te amo".Te susurraba estas cosas al oído sin apartarme. Me había sonrojado, estaba segura, y evitaba que me vieras la cara. Poco a poco saliste de tu shock y me devolviste el abrazo, lo que me tranquilizó.

Me separé despacio y te miré a los ojos. Había esperado tanto por verte.

-Estás preciosa. ¿Tienes hambre? – sonreí mirando todo lo que había para desayunar.

-¿Los hiciste tú? – preguntaste sorprendida.

-Algo así.

-Gracias por venir – me sonreíste y empezamos a comer.

Tardamos toda la mañana. Me dio tiempo de contarte cómo orbité en el supermercado y preparé todo para ti. Luego hablamos de lo raro que era mi poder, y pensamos que si yo podía hacer estas cosas, tú también debías ser capaz de algo.

Subiste las manos intentando volar. Al principio no pasó nada pero luego… ¡PUM! Subiste muy rápido y te estrellaste contra el techo. Estallé en carcajadas. Al menos ya sabíamos que tú también tenías tus poderes.

-Tengo una idea y te va a gustar. Busca tu regalo y vámonos de aquí. –mi voz traslucía picardía-. Lo escondí debajo de la cama.

Saltaste con energía y te agachaste para revisar y buscar. Parecías una chiquilla adorable.

-Regalo de Gabs – dije en voz alta e inmediatamente orbitó hacia mis manos.

-Oye, es mío, ¡dámelo! – ¿de verdad cumplías dieciocho? Demasiada ternura para ser tan grande.

-Si adivinas lo que es, te lo daré.

Miraste detenidamente la forma y tus ojos se iluminaron. Fue obvio para ti.

-Gracias – otro abrazo.

Era el momento perfecto para largarnos. Te rodeé con mis brazos y me concentré en el lugar al que quería llevarte.

Tu regalo, tú y yo orbitamos muy lejos de allí.

.

El parque de diversiones abandonado se encontraba en un pueblito ubicado al noroeste de California. Llevábamos horas jugando en él con tu nueva patineta. Con un encantamiento, entre las dos, la hicimos aumentar de tamaño de forma que cupiéramos ambas cómodamente. Además, ella se había acoplado a ti. Parecía que tuviese personalidad y te imitase. Si tú volabas, ella volaba. Saber esto, nos llevó a probar las montañas rusas.

Patinabas y volabas de forma simultánea sobre los rieles de la atracción. Como tú flotabas, no podíamos caer. Estaba confiando en ti para mantenernos con vida. Subíamos lento, impulsando la patineta con tu vuelo. Yo cerraba los ojos por el vértigo. Las bajadas eran lo mejor. Acelerabas tanto que desaparecía cualquier sensación que no fuera adrenalina. Las ruedas de nuestro transporte seguían la vía, haciéndonos dar mil giros y vueltas. Y estábamos en el aire, libres.

Montañas rusas con una patineta, era de las mejores ideas que había tenido.

Orbité a tu casa y te traje tu cámara. Te dejé sola un tiempo para que tomaras fotografías desde lo alto. Me gustaba verte así. Estabas entretenida haciendo algo que te gustaba hacer.

Creí que no notarías si desaparecía un momento. Me fui a buscar a Pao y Eli, y poner en marcha la segunda parte de mi plan.

Cuando regresé, no parecías estar en ningún lado y me preocupé. Te busqué por todo el parque gritando tu nombre. Apareciste detrás de la gran carpa y caminé en tu dirección aliviada.

-¿A dónde fuiste? –escuchaba la sospecha en tu voz.

-A… A ningún lado. Me perdí… Por ahí –nunca he mentido bien. Te diste cuenta.

-Me hubieses avisado. Qué bueno que nada te pasó – te aproximaste y rozaste mi brazo con tu mano.

_Luces de colores. Música electrónica. Gente bailando. Eli, Pao, tú y yo. _

"Una premonición. Una fiesta. En caso de que se cumpla hoy, era una fiesta para mí. Por eso se fue sin avisar y no quiere decirme a dónde. Tiene sentido... ¡Mi primera premonición!" –pensaste rápido y me sonreíste.

-¿Pudiste ver algo? ¿Como Phoebe? ¿Qué era? –pregunté.

-No estoy segura –no querías decírmelo, preferí no insistir. En vez, cambié de tema:

-Hay otro lugar al que quiero llevarte. ¿Vamos?

Tomaste mi mano y orbitamos a la cima del Golden Gate.

La vista era estupenda. Teníamos el panorama perfecto de toda la ciudad de San Francisco y sus alrededores. Nos sentamos en la orilla de la construcción, solo mirando. Tenía que buscar la forma de ganar tiempo para que Eli y Pao se alistaran.

-¿Quieres jugar? –otra de mis maravillosas ideas-. Atrápame.

Orbité hasta encontrarme debajo del gran puente. Hice señas para que me siguieras y desaparecí otra vez. Bajaste volando con tu patineta hasta el punto exacto donde estaba un segundo atrás. Aparecí unos metros más adelante, las chispitas azules te advirtieron de ello. Patinaste hacia mí y orbité de nuevo, lo suficientemente cerca para que pudieras ubicarme. Antes de que me alcanzases me esfumé otra vez. Te guie así por San Francisco haciéndote volar en varias ocasiones. Trataba de mantenerte entretenida durante un par de horas más.

Al final, me alcanzaste. Previste mi posición antes de que apareciese en un lugar y te adelantaste. Me reí al ver lo cansada que estabas. Tal vez, te entretuve más de la cuenta.

Te abracé y cuando abrimos los ojos, solo un paso nos separaba de la puerta de tu casa.

-Anda, entra –si no me equivocaba, tus ojos estaban cargados de expectación.

Abriste la puerta y encendiste las luces. No había nadie en casa. Parecías decepcionada por alguna razón. Entonces, recordé tu premonición y empecé a sospechar que nos hubieras descubierto.

-¿Gabs? ¿Qué viste cuando me perdí en el parque?

-¿Por qué no hemos visitado a Pao y Eli en todo el día? –respondiste con otra pregunta. Odiaba eso.

-Pues… Podríamos hacerlo ahora –dije sin mucho convencimiento. Eso arruinaba parte de la sorpresa-. Arréglate y nos llevaré hasta ellas.

Te bañaste y cambiaste de ropa. Yo te esperaba sentada en la mesa, sobre la que había un pequeño frasquito y un sobre.

-Ya estoy lista –dijiste saliendo de la habitación. Los pequeños objetos llamaron tu atención-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Te lo explicaré luego. Vamos.

.

Paola y yo brindamos con los frasquitos y nos tragamos todo su contenido. Tenía un sabor dulce, menos mal. A simple vista, no se percibía ningún cambio.

-¿Pueden explicarme de nuevo para qué sirve eso? –preguntaste. Creo que el hacerte más vieja no te sentaba del todo bien.

Eli te contestó. Ella conocía más que nadie lo que pasaría, ya que era quien había realizado la poción.

-Todo lo que ellas digan durante las próximas doce horas, se volverá realidad instantáneamente. Después de que acabe el efecto, las cosas volverán a la normalidad, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido –asentiste, comprendiéndolo. Eli prosiguió-. Comiencen, niñas.

"Somos mayores de edad" y ambas crecimos los tres años que nos faltaban. Ahora no sería ilegal lo que pensábamos hacer. "Tenemos mucho dinero" y apareció frente a nosotras una caja de seguridad abierta, con miles de dólares en su interior.

Repartimos los billetes entre las cuatro y cada una tomó su camino.

Eli se quedó contigo. Ambas necesitaban tiempo a solas, así que las dejamos.

Yo fui a ver el lugar en el que Pao y Eli estuvieron trabajando todo el día. Una recreación exacta del P3. Por supuesto, Eli hizo la mayoría. Por ello, ahora Pao estaba comprando lo que nos faltaba, alcohol. Buena repartición del trabajo. Ahora teníamos el dinero y la edad, ya no había barreras que nos lo impidiesen.

El club se fue llenando, tus amigas se habían encargado de invitar a todos tus conocidos. La gente bailaba o se sentaba a conversar. Se la estaban pasando bien. En la tarima había una pancarta gigante hecha por nosotras tres. Esperábamos que te gustase.

Cuando entraste, acompañada de Eli, te asombraste muchísimo. No solo por los gritos de "¡sorpresa!" de todos los invitados, sino porque el establecimiento era idéntico al que habías visto tantas veces en tu serie.

Disfrutaste tu fiesta, creo. Estuvimos haciendo payasadas toda la noche y aprovechamos el tiempo que tuvimos para estar juntas las cuatro. Tu cumpleaños resultó mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado que sería en un principio. Un día tan lleno de magia…Hice más de lo que creí posible, y todo por ti. Por esa pequeña persona que estaba creciendo, volviéndose mayor de edad, pero que nunca dejaría apartarse de mi lado.

.

Esto es un recordatorio, Gabs. De que aunque no estoy, _siempre estás_. En mi mente siempre pasan cosas así.

Algún día encontraremos un poquito más de magia y haremos que sucedan.


End file.
